¡¡¡APARTA LAS MANOS DE MI, DIVA DE CUARTA!
by minamidani
Summary: Yuuri es un hombre joven con un pasado duro y un futuro dificil. Victor Nikiforv lo que quiere, lo tiene. Pero un accidente los junta, ahora ambos deberan aprender a convivir juntos ¿que podria resultar?


_**¡APARTA LAS MANOS DE MI, DIVA DE CUARTA!**_

 _ **Prologo**_

 _ **Moscú… en algún Hotel de renombre.**_

 _ **-**_ Vamos, bella, vamos… que tengo prisa.

Apremió Victor Nikiforov, famoso y deseado centro del equipo de hockey de Moscú, mientras se tocaba su plateada cabellera corta y una joven se repasaba los labios en el cuarto de baño.

Había sido una noche movidita. Tras la fiesta de cumpleaños de un compañero de equipo, él se había marchado con aquella morena a un hotel donde habían disfrutado durante horas de sexo. Pero ya había amanecido y Victor quería regresar a su casa.

-¿Tomamos un café?-

-No, bella. Ya te he dicho que tengo prisa. Voy a llegar tarde .

Al escuchar aquello, la joven puso morritos pero él ni la miró: quería marcharse. Salieron de la habitación y se acabó totalmente la pasión. Ella le miraba coqueta, deseosa de que le pidiera su teléfono, para volver a tener otro encuentro, pero al llegar a la puerta del hotel y ver que él no se lo pedía, decidió hacer algo. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas, saco una tarjeta de su bolso.

-Toma, aquí tienes mi teléfono.

Victor asintió y guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Emocionada por haber conseguido aquello, pasó con provocación la lengua por sus labios recién pintados, y se dispuso a montarse en el *biplaza. Entonces, él sentencio:

-¡Ciao! Ya te llamare.

Desconcertada, la joven le miró. Quería acompañarlo fuera donde fuera. Deseaba que la prensa les pillara y acabara publicando alguna foto de ellos juntos, pero al final, asintió, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Al ver que se alejaba, Victor sonrió, se montó en su coche y se alejó.

Al llegar a casa, saludo a si perro y se fue directo a la cama: estaba agotado. Durmió unas horas y cuando sonó el despertador, se levantó y, tras unas ducha, se vistió y acudió a su cita había quedado para comer.

El aparcacoches del restaurante le recibió con una grata sonrisa. Victor se hizo una foto con él y el muchacho se marchó feliz a aparcar el bonito biplaza. Por el camino, varias mujeres le pararon para que les firmara unos autógrafos y él, como una seductora sonrisa, accedió. Ser el reconocidísimo jugador de hockey del equipo de Moscú, la leyenda viviente, como lo llamaba la prensa, era lo que tenía: fama dinero y, sobre todo, mujeres, todas las quería, y más. Cuando acabó de atender a sus fans, entro en el restaurante y se encamino hacia donde sabía que estaban esperándole.

-¡Hola, bella!- saludo a una preciosa muchacho de larga melena rubia y ojos felinos, besándole el cuello.

El sonrió, era Yurio, un famoso top-model de su nación con el que se veía de vez en cuando. Diez minutos después comían un exquisito plato mientras se devoraban con la mirada. Entre ellos el sexo era fabuloso, aunque esta vez, se despidieron al acabar de comer, porque Victor estaba cansado, así que quedaron en encontrarse la noche siguiente, Yurio, tras acariciar la apreciada la apreciada cabellera del jugador acepto encantado. Ni lo dudó.

Por la noche, ya en casa, sonó el móvil de Victor. Al responder, sonrió al escuchar que se trataba de Mila. Solo media hora más tarde, Mila y él lo pasaban maravillosamente bien en la habitación del jugador de hockey.

Dos días después, cuando Victor conducía por la autopista junto a Christopher Giacometti, su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo, Chris, para los amigos preguntó:

-¿De verdad que te fuiste con la otra sueca?

Ambos, dos ligones de primera, se habían fijado en dos jóvenes a cuál más atractiva y decidieron darse unos de sus homenajes sexuales.

-Sí, colega. Confirmado- rio Chris, mirando como pasaban el Club de Golf La Matryoshka, añadió:- Esa mujer me miraba con ojos de deseo. Mamacita, la sueca fue dulce como un bomboncito, ¿qué tal la tuya?

-Bien… no estuvo mal- susurro Victor con media sonrisa, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Ambos rieron, chocaron las manos y Chris pregunto:

-¿sabes cuando llega el nuevo entrenador?

-He oído que, como muy tarde, pasado mañana.

-Toshida Katsuki tiene fama de duro y algo cabroncete. Es más, en sus años de jugador, era conocido como Terminator. Por lo visto, no se le escapaba puck en la pista ni belleza fuera de él – prosiguió Chris.

Victor sonrió, la prensa y sus motes. Había conocido a Toshida Katsuki cuando jugaba en la liga japonesa. En aquel tiempo Katsuki entrenaba al equipo de Hasetsu y sabia por otros jugadores que era un buen entrenador, aunque duro y exigente.

-Ahora viene de entrenar a un equipo japonés, ¿verdad?

-SÍ, Estuvo en el equipo de nacional de Japón y en el de Canadá. Y prepárate que Terminator es muy disciplinado.

-mira colega, eso al equipo le va a venir muy bien- añadió Chris al escuchar aquello.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del centro deportivo, Victor paro el coche, bajaron y se les unió un nuevo joven.

-¿Qué pasa Leo? Tienes mala cara- observo Chris con preocupación.

-he discutido con Guang Hong- admitió Leo con gesto de enfado y cabeceando. Todos rieron y Victor, cogiéndole del cuello murmuro:

-¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no hay que echarse pareja?

-Muchas… Demasiadas…- reconoció Leo.

Entre risas entraron al hotel que había dentro del centro deportivo. Tenían partidos dos días después y estaban concentrados por orden del cuerpo técnico. Se sorprendieron al encontrase con el nuevo entrenador: un hombre moreno, de apariencia dulce y de altura promedio. Toshida Katsuki saludo uno por uno a cada jugador borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y les sorprendió al indicarles que quería que le llamaran señor.

Tras dejar sus bolsas en las habitaciones, ponerse ropa deportiva y bajar al gimnasio, empezaron a entrenar bajo el ojo avizor del nuevo entrenador. Victor saco su iPad del bolsillo y se colocó los auriculares para escuchar música, se subió a la cinta y comenzó a correr. El deporte siempre le hacía bien.

Tres días después los jugadores estaban nerviosos. El partido contra el equipo de San Petersburgo había levantado demasiado revuelo en Rusia. Ambos equipos querían ganar y cada espectador les animaba desde las gradas.

Toshida Katsuki dio la órdenes precisas durante la charla técnica y sus jugadores salieron. A los diez minutos del inicio, el equipo de san Petersburgo metió el primer tiro, pero para suerte del equipo de Moscú, Chris respondió con un tiro tras un estupendo pase de Victor.

En aquel instante, Victor cayó al suelo e, inmediatamente, supo que algo no iba bien. Aquel frenazo tras el pase iba a jugarle una mala pasada. Un dolor extremo le provoco un alarido horroroso y, cuando miro su pierna izquierda, la fracturación era aún más grande que el dolor.

Al segundo, el juego se detuvo y sus compañeros corrieron a interesarse por él, mientras se retorcía de dolor, tirado en el hielo, maldiciendo una y otra vez.

-Tranquilo, colega…tranquilo…-le consolaba Chris mientras hacía señas a los médicos del club para que entraran en la pista.

Victor con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas por el dolor y la rabia gritó:

-¡Maldita sea! ¡joder!

Al ver la gravedad del asunto, rápidamente, el equipo médico entró en el terreno de juego. Con cuidado, subieron a la camilla a un enfadadísimo Victor y, tres minutos después, desaparecían por el túnel de vestuarios. Le llevaron directamente al hospital. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

Toshida Katsuki estaba junto al jugador cuando le dieron el diagnóstico.

-Fractura de tibia -repitió Victor.

Varios doctores, incluido el responsable médico de su equipo, y Katsuki asintieron apesadumbrados. Victor, sudoroso y con gesto de dolor, cerró los ojos y golpeó con el puño la camilla. Instantes después cuando el dolor le cruzó la pierna y le hizo gritar, se arrepintió.

Lilia Baranovskaya, el médico equipo, que lo conocía muy bien, pidió al resto de los doctores que le dejaran unos minutos a solas con el jugador y su entrenador.

-Vamos a ver Victor, lo que te ha ocurrido es una lesión fea y…

-Esto es una gran putada Lilia ¡una gran putada!

-Lo es, no te lo voy a negar.

-Joder… joder… ¡joder! —gritó desesperado—. ¿Por qué ahora?

Consciente de su desesperación, Lilia cogió un taburete y se sentó junto a él tratando de calmarle.

-A esa pregunta no te puedo responder. Lo único que te puedo decir es que si queremos acortar al máximo los plazos de tu recuperación debemos operarte lo antes posible. Por suerte solo ha sido la tibia. Si hubiera sido también el peroné…

-Joder… Joder… —proseguía su retahíla de maldiciones Victor.

-Tienes que relajarte. La tensión no te favorece en nada.

Tumbado en la camilla Rubén cerró los ojos de nuevo y lanzó la pregunta clave:

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré de baja?

-No podemos precisarlo.

-¿Cuánto? —exigió, lívido de furia.

-De cuatro a seis meses —sentenció Lilia mirando alternativamente a Victor y a Toshida Katsuki.

-Joder… ¡Joderrr!

-Victor… Escucha.

-¡¿Seis meses?! ¿Voy a tardar medio año en recuperarme? ¡¿Taaanto?!

-Intentaremos que sea menos. Lo siento Victor, pero no te puedo decir otra cosa.

Horrorizado, el jugador de Hockey se tapó la cara con las manos. La furia que sentía le hacía querer golpear lo que fuera cuando escuchó decir a su entrenador con voz profunda.

-Hijo, debes ser paciente contigo mismo. Solo tu paciencia y tu lucha te harán ganar la batalla. Lo ocurrido es tremendamente desagradable para ti, pero también lo es para mí. Eres una de las piezas clave de mi equipo y te quiero al cien por cien lo antes posible. Me consta que eres un ganador y eso es lo que marca la diferencia entre unos jugadores y otros. Así que no me decepciones, ¿entendido?

-He programado la operación para mañana. Deberías llamar a tu familia para que no se asusten. Verán las noticias y… —anunció Lilia.

-De acuerdo, les llamaré —admitió Victor, que empezaba a asumir la gravedad de la situación.

-Cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes podremos comenzar la rehabilitación — anunció Lilia con el afán de rebajar la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente.

Victor sabía que el doctor tenía razón: no había otra opción. Aquella noche, desde el hospital, llamó a sus padres, que vivían en San Petersburgo. Tuvo que soportar uno de los numeritos de su madre, después de un rato, por fin consiguió tranquilizarla y pudo colgar e intentar dormir. Lo necesitaba. Al día siguiente era su operación.

Cuando despertó de la anestesia miró a su alrededor. En aquella impoluta habitación de hospital no había nadie. Veinte minutos después, Lilia, Chris y el entrenador entraron a interesarse por su estado.

-Hola, colega, ¿todo bien? —preguntó Chris acercándose a él.

Rubén levantó el pulgar, ya más tranquilo y desvió la mirada hacia el resto de los presentes: el médico y el entrenador.

-Todo ha salido bien, niño -anunció Claudio. - Te hemos anclado a la tibia un clavo intramedular apoyado por seis tornillos. En unos días te daremos el alta y comenzaremos con la rehabilitación.

Lo que escuchaba sobre el clavo en su tibia sonaba espeluznante, pero demostró firmeza cuando su entrenador añadió:

-Fuerza, Victor. Demuéstrame lo fuerte que eres, ¿de acuerdo? -Se lo prometo, señor —respondió chocándole la mano, como gesto de compromiso.

Aclaraciones

Este nuevo proyecto **NO ES MIO :Y** es una adaptación de un libro que me han regalado recientemente y ame a la autora… en fin! Me hare la adaptación de esto. **PERO LO SUBIRE A FANFICTION.** Les ruego discreción.

Algo más, no diré el nombre de la autora hasta el final, a los que hayan leído el libro, por favor guardar silencio por aquellos que no lo han hecho. AL SER UNA ADAPTACION PUEDE QUE MODIFIQUE COSAS.

 **Esta historia no será omegaverse ni nada por el estilo, así que es un algo nuevo para mí.**


End file.
